


Knew Better

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Bully Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Creampie, Deepthroating, Derek Hale Has a Fat Ass, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Exhibitionism, Felching, Humiliation, Jock Straps, M/M, Manhandling, Size Queen Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, Liam should know that once a loser, always a loser no matter how hard you try and Stiles is set to remind him that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale
Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011084
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a short person please don't read this, this is not going to be one of your faves. this is just a warning

"Derek I can't see you today sorry !" Liam's sadness pierced through the phone. Derek could practically feel the Sadness coming off in waves of his boyfriend's voice.

"Hmpfuuuuck." Derek bit his lip to suppress a moan, grabbing the phone harder in his hands, almost tearing off the object. "Why Babe, What happened?."

"I know I promised that we were to that restaurant that we liked the other day, but unfortunately the douchebag Stilinski has to happen " Liam growled out. He was fuming, He and Derek had an appointment reserved at the nice restaurant located downtown, this was something that they have been planning to do but due to supernatural issues and right now his biggest pain in the ass Stiles Stilinski, the douchebag Jock who pranked and humiliated him at the school, the guy pulled his pants and underwear off, mooning the teacher that actually hated him the most and worst of all was when one of the remnants of the fuck session that he had with Derek yesterday left his hole out and dripped down his legs, making the situation even worst along with the people that saw the whole show taking pictures.

"FUck, FUCK, fUCKKKKKKK!." Derek exclaimed trying to maintain his lips tight, Lucky for him the sounds that he was making were the appropriate responses to his boyfriend's current situation. Putting his hands on the couch to steady himself and support his own body, Derek was straining to keep off express the pleasure that he was receiving. "Sorry babe. I wish I could do something, but unfortunately, I can't, we're in another's pack territory and we need to maintain our status on the down-low if you want to keep studying in that college".

"Fuck you're right " Liam teared up along with a whine " The man is an asshole. Stiles is even worst than the bullies I used to have at school, the guy is always calling me names, hobbit, and Tinkerbell his favorite after that Drama that I had to do in front of the whole university where I have to wear that ridiculous green outfit and also because he spilled all that golden frost all over me" Liam lamented remembering vividly that awful day, as always Stiles Stilinski got away with all the things that he did, Stiles Stilinski, the golden California boy that he had to put up with every day. He was arrogant, cocky, talented, and even intelligent something that Liam even admits. Stiles was two years older than him and were far different people. Where Liam was shy and clumsy, Stiles was confident and accurate in his actions. Where Liam hesitated his way through an answer, Stiles would answer with accuracy, and on the field, even for him as a wolf, Liam wasn't able to keep up with him. Suspecting that the other was supernatural too Liam decided to test his theory with no results at all. While Liam was short, babyface, and clumsy, Stiles was taller, burlier with larger arms, a thicker, hairier chest, and a dominant aura that strikes every time he walks 

"... can you believe it?" Liam whined over the phone, the sound of Liam cleaning his nose ringing in Derek's ears. "What a fucking dick!"

"Ahhh," Derek moaned. "I know babe." "He's such a big dick!"

Derek looks into the full-length mirror in front of him facing the side of his bed. watching the man staring back at him through their reflection in the mirror, with red eyes, fucking him. The man was making long, deep, thrusts into him, stretching his ass to its limits. Derek's hole was wet due to the fuck marathon that they have been going on since Stiles got from college, Derek's hole was filled with arousal and seed around the man's thick, hard, cock, pulsing with every thrust of his hips and every heartbeat. The man was giving now into Derek in the full Nelson position and every time he pounds into Derek, he puts a crooked, cocky smile that grew wider with every minute that passed as Derek checks himself out in the mirror, amazed at the way the jock was sustaining him and how he was able to see every time the big dick made place inside his mancunt. Every time Derek talked to Liam on the phone while using his airpods , Stiles grins delighted in the betrayal unfolding before him, and Derek's struggle to maintain and voice his pleasure louder whenever Liam talked to him. 

Stiles was a magnificent specimen of a man. He has buff and thick arms that were pearly white and bathed in hair all around them. His chest was very prominent, and his stomach was toned and full of abs, more hair going down from his chest down to his crotch. His legs were wide and equally muscular, giving way up to two particularly firm and bubbly ass cheeks that Derek loved to grass every time the man fucked him in the missionary position his face. What drove Derek wild was how cocky the man was and how his manly smell always intoxicated him. better than even Liam. Stiles's musk was a pure alpha scent, exuding l'eau de Werewolf every time he struts around. It was heavy and deeper, more masculine than Liam's sweeter and lighter scent. Derek loved to bury his face in the man's hairy armpits, swimming in the Man's Scent, rubbing his face against the skin and hair, especially when Stiles is fingering roughly and biting his nipples.

"He's such an asshole. I can't believe the girls that are always making heart eyes at him. Even some of the guys in the team are like cats in heat, whenever he walks around them or give them orders, it seems the guys were ready to roll over and show them their holes ." Liam commented disgustedly over the phone. "I think he's the worst human being ever who has ever walked on this earth. I can't believe the fact that there are people practically making lines to be fucked by him"

"Definitely empty-headed people " Derek agrees in a very weak voice as he tried not to express how good feels every time Stiles fucks into him, the cocky bastard was now looking to the view in the mirror laughing. He always loves to fuck Derek while Liam was on the phone, which is why Derek couldn't help but agree with Liam. he definitely how much of a dick the man is Since Liam actually doesn't know that Stiles is the Alpha from this City, Stiles was set on reminding Derek every day that he is Stiles's bitch whenever he wants to and Derek couldn't agree more since he loves every time Stilinski put his dick up his hungry hole.

" Only trashy assholes would be able to fuck him," Derek said as his eyes rolled when Stiles's cock hit his prostate. laughing and moaning at the fact that now his gaping hole is being fucked by the man that is practically trashing his hole and calling himself one at the same time.

"That's right!" Liam agreed over the phone, taking Derek out of his cloud and back into the actual situation. His boyfriend was totally unaware that his exclamation served to muffle Derek's pleasure after Stiles gave him a particularly powerful and long thrust into his G spot.

Derek was feeling the form of a Knot, and by the way, now Derek's prominent ass was squished with both hands and his hole even more visible. Derek knew that he was not able to hide his pleasure anymore, cursing when one of the AirPods fell down, and knew that he had to end the call with Liam before he wasn't able to handle the situation anymore. 

"Alright Liam, We'll just have to go another day." Derek managed to say, resisting the need to moan loudly as his rectum stretched to accommodate the size of Stiles's monster cock. the knot was expanding his ass to his limits and Derek was losing it all watching how his hole is painting the cock with the remnants that Stiles gave to him at the beginning of their fuckathon.

"Okay Baby, I love you," Liam says as oblivious and dumb as ever

"Yes," Derek answered abruptly ending the call and throwing the AirPods aside throwing his head back. Stiles had begun to fuck him harder and Derek was clouding with pleasure with the engorged knot piercing his insides and filling with more cum.

Stiles started to fuck him harder and faster, and now rubbing his long and thick fingers around his anus. The repeating sensations on his rectum as it struggled with the repeated invasion of Stiles's thick, long cock was clouding. loving the mixture of pain and pleasure that was taking throughout his body with every collision of the man's cock-head on his prostate. 

"You like that, bitch?" Stiles growled in his ear. The Alpha's tone was deep and forceful, and every word was accentuated by a long hard thrust that pulled a fast and girly moan  
from Derek's sore throat.

"Yes," Derek claimed in a loud, inhibited voice. "Fuck my hole."

Stiles laughs at Derek's answer and decided to put his bitch on his back, laughing at the moment his bitch started to moan uncontrollably at the way his knot was able to keep them tight, putting Derek's legs on his shoulders, Stiles only fucks him faster and harder, causing the both of them to almost destroy Derek's bed.

"Want me to stop, bitch?" Stiles teases, trying to take his knot out of Derek's hole. admiring the view that Derek's hole was straining to keep the big dick inside.

Derek whines and starts to pant hard, clutching the bedsheets "No. Please keep fucking me." Derek begs, trying to put the whole monster cock inside his eager ass, hungry to take more of Stiles's cum inside his fatty ass. 

Derek couldn't help but look lustfully up at the man fucking him. Stiles was thrusting into him with a brutal force and with a goal in mind, a heavy grunt was spilled out of his throat with every thrust that was impacting into his cock-slut self. Derek felt Stiles's every thrust was filled with intent, one of power and ownership. Derek knew the man was fucking him into submission. Derek also knew that with every powerful thrust, and every drop of sweat that dripped from Stiles's body onto Derek's, and with every cum that oozed out of his cock and into Derek's slick, willing hole, the idea was already a fact. Despite being an Alpha himself, Derek knew there was only one Alpha here, in this room that was receiving the pleasure of Derek's lack of commitment towards Liam and it was not Derek.

Derek panted and moaned like a slut in heat, pushing his ass further up, meeting his Alpha's every powerful thrust. Derek could feel his insides shaking as his Alpha withdrew his powerful manhood from within his bitch, and every time Derek couldn't help but whine and crying out loud. Every thrust back into him was ecstasy, sending vibration down his spine, making his skin flush and tingle with pleasure. Derek knew that he wasn't able to live anymore without a dose of Stile's Seed for a living. Derek felt every inch of the Alpha's cock marking him and making ownership, his big balls constricting as more streams of cum filled the Whorewolf. Every pulsation was like a rocket jet that was launching and was leaving a pleasant fire that filled Derek up, a burst of the most pleasant musk that filled him and permeated through every inch of his body, providing him with a sense and scent of being owned. An Alpha Were submitting in such a manner to another Alpha man was quite rare, but for Derek, it was only natural. As Stiles thrust his cock as deep as he could into Derek's aching, throbbing, well-worn hole, the Were spilled his own seed onto his slutty and bushy face.

Without preamble, Stiles took his cellphone that was next to the bed and took photos of his dick buried inside his bitch's hole and slapped the meaty and big cheeks, taking a pic of the mark that his hands-printed on the meaty buns, - "Open your cheeks" Stiles Ordered "Who you belong to "

Doing as he was told, Derek spread his cheeks and left a moan the moment he opened his cheeks, clenching at the big cock piercing him open "You" Derek whined, moaning when  
the sound of the Camera captured him.

Derek didn't know why Stiles took videos of his debauching and he didn't care. It was normal for him to do as his Alpha instructed him to do. He did it naturally and quickly the first time his Alpha asked him during their first encounter, when Derek was on his knees, face covered in Stiles's cum after a full deepthroating while his boyfriend was in the other peeing, in the university's men's bathroom stall. He had no doubt it was on the web somewhere, but Derek was a whore to accomplish every desire that this man as his Alpha demanded him to do. 

taking his cock out of the bitch's hole, Stiles was watching his dick bouncing, laughing at the way his slut whimpered when his pole left his cunt and now was bouncing in the air and frotting the dick over the whorewolf's hole, watching in delight the skin around the hole was damp with sweat and painted with creamy cum, the cleft between Derek's cheeks slick and wet with cum, escaping with every clench that Derek was doing, the thick thighs of his bitch were damp and sticky. The cock-slut was spreading all his arousal all over the room like crazy even after such a demanding session and both of them were craving more.

Derek spread his legs wide and pushed his hips back, before dropping down onto his forearms and presenting himself again for his alpha to take. He wondered how Stiles would take him this time; No matter how he was taken, Derek relished every chance he got to have Stiles's knot buried deep inside of him. He felt himself grow harder and he spread his legs wider, silently letting Stiles know just how badly he needed it to be fucked and bred, that no matter how many times he is always going to crave more of Stiles.

The sight of his bitch so ready and willing was all it took to urge Stiles on. He moved closer and put himself on a level with Derek’s big meaty cheeks. He growled and kissed the prominent donk quickly, before nipping and licking every part that formed his bitch’s ass, he couldn’t resist biting it once, just hard enough to make Derek moan and arch his hips more towards his mouth, all but begging for more.

Putting the bitch's hands aside and spreading the big cheeks wide himself, smiling wickedly as Derek moaned passionately. Not hesitating, the Stiles dipped his head and began to lap at Derek’s warm, gaping pucker, feasting in the strong scent and waves of cum that made him dizzy with lust. As he lapped and devours at Derek’s entrance, he slid two fingers inside as well and began to work his bitch open, relishing every moan and whimper that spilled from Derek’s lips. As he worked, he felt himself grow harder again, and all too soon, the need to fuck overtook him.

Gluing his cock towards his bitch's hole, Derek put himself on fours, ready to receive more pounding of his insatiable alpha. moaning and looking behind his shoulders in lust, at the way his alpha rubs his pole on his hungry mancunt, big and long cock branding and ruining him.

" You were made for this " Stiles Growled " A nice and amazing big butt made to be breed and filled with cum " Claimed the Alpha Jock.

"Fuck Yes " Derek answered " only a cumdump to be filled " Claimed Derek in lust

Growling in approval, Stiles rawly put his dick inside Derek's big ass, spreading the prominent cheeks to see the eager cunt accepting his cock again. Deep inside the other alpha, Stiles, Grunts roughly and starts to fuck Derek in earnest, making hale to moan loud and louder, putting his claws on the bedsheets, Derek started to wolf out with every thrust as Stiles was getting wilder with his pounding, Stiles was feeling the way the hole was trying to heal himself and with every thrust, Stiles was feeling Derek's anal walls trying to catch his cock, making a sound more obscene at the way now Stiles was opening the insides again.

" You love this cock, right whore? " Stiles asked knowing pretty well the answer to that Question

"Yeah!" Derek replied back, grunting with every thrust that was stretching his insides

"Sure you are! " Mocked Stiles, now grabbing both of the alpha's hands behind his back and jackhammering with more power.

Stiles was glad, that he was giving some charity to the bitch that he was fucking, he knows a cockslut every time he sets his eyes on one, and by the way, he talked with the man the first time he knew that he had to help someone who was clearly on need, after all his big alpha cock was a perfect match, for Derek luscious, round and perfect ass, accomplishing in his task, Stiles knew that the man was going to be a pro the moment he took his cock roughly and handled the pain as only a slut like Derek Hale was able to do so. sweaty and musky, Stiles was giving it to Derek harder, making the mentioned one leaving some precum again on the bed that Liam and Derek made love, but now was branded as Stilinski's territory, with every thrust getting Derek wetter, Stiles was rearranging Derek's guts, feeling the thick cock in his ass in his throat too.

With every minute Derek's hole was doing a sloppy and filthy sound caused by the friction of Stiles'cum and the Alpha Jock's balls slapping the thick mounds. Derek's cunt was trying to clench as he was drooling and moaning with his mouth wide open. with a forceful thrust, Stiles's get faster and falls over Derek's back making the man below him falls and muffle his mouth on his pillow, leaving jets of cum with every pulsation, causing Derek's release without hands painting his abs and sheets again, clenching at every hit striking directly towards his prostate. 

when he felt Derek go limp, making himself comfortable against the warm, and creamy skin. He knew it would be a while until his knot abated enough for him to pull out, and that was just fine by Stiles. He closed his eyes and smiled remembering the way Dumbass was trying to explain himself against the punishment caused by his own prank and right now he is fucking the hobbit's boyfriend.


	2. The Green Room Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new surprise comes to Liam, the moment he gets in the College building before that Derek and Stiles warm up before their big performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for visit this little piece of sin, I HOPE you like it, and if you don't please just go away

Liam sighs as he's walking the long corridor of the university, after his failed date with Derek, Liam was feeling very blue and He couldn't be less happy about it.   
Everything would be different if he at least would be at Beacon Hills, His life is back in his hometown, all of his friends, and the possibility to see Derek   
every time he wants it.

getting himself back on track Liam starts walking towards his locker, and leaves a long sign of suffering when he sees his bully, Stiles Stilinski, getting to  
the direction of the field, Liam takes the sign of the guy and he wants to choke him and kill him in such a painful way, but he knows all his efforts to stay at college  
would be pretty useless if he just does that, looking ahead again, Liam just see the guy winks at something behind himself, which makes him just clench his teeth in  
anger, this man has made his life a living hell, since he put a foot in this university and every time he tries to getting back at him, for some reason everything got back   
at him and ends up suffering all the consequences in retaliation, which is something Derek always remind him of when they have the chance to meet, if it's not his job,  
it's another appointment or it's something in the university that takes his whole time.

Liam's mind was clouded with all these thoughts when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, looking back at the hairy hand, Liam get the shock of his life when he   
sees his boyfriend standing in front of him with some very tight pants, a blue shirt, and nice black fancy shoes, which makes him drool in an instant, forgetting when he was  
Liam was going to hug his boyfriend when Derek makes a slight motion to stop him and starts talking to him.

"Buddy, could you please tell me where is the green room? Derek asked him in a very polite and formal way.

"It's at the end of the corridor, you go straight this way, then you go left, and at the end aisle, it's just right there "Liam explained dumbfounded to the black-haired man

"Thank you so much, Mr...." Derek gave him a handshake, and a note signaling the end of the conversation

"Liam, Sir" Liam replied, still struck by Derek's appearance at the school, reading the note

Upon reading the memo, Liam Smiles a little now that Derek is apparently going to work here at the university, which means they are going to have more time to see each other  
but unfortunately they need to have their relationship as a secret now. said and done, Liam starts to walk to his class, thinking about why Derek didn't tell any of this. maybe he wanted it to be a surprise, thinks Liam, entering the classroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here, we go!" Derek says to himself as he leaves his boyfriend in the corridor and walks to the room where he's planning to get fucked.

His heart is about to Jump out of his chest in anticipation, he clenches down on the plug he's been wearing throughout the day, thinking of how much better he's gonna feel once he has Stiles fat cock inside him. Looking around The green room is apparently for music and art classes, decorated to perfection for the big performance Stiles and Derek are going to have, grabbing his backpack Derek pulls out one big bottle of lube in case, they're going to need it. something that they don't prefer to do but if the situation is going to require it, then so be it.

Pulling his pants down and kicking them aside, Derek stood for a moment looking himself in the mirrored wall, taking in the sight of his body, Derek starts to remove the rest of his clothes, his shirt, shoes, and finally his socks, now completely naked and exposed in a room that he could be caught at any moment for indecent exposure, something that instead of fearing it just make his arousal increases. getting to his backpack again, Derek pulls some jockstraps that he bought for this particular occasion, as a type Jock himself Derek always have loved how his fat ass looked framed in Jockstraps, especially when Stiles is fucking him and grabbing him from the waistbands or when he's wearing a thong and Stiles just put it aside and starts to eat his hole, while he spreads his voluptuous cheeks.

Slipping on the black jockstrap, Derek played with the waistband until this one made contact with his cheeks, making his knees buckle in pleasure and turning around to check his body reflected in the mirror, humming soothingly, Derek took an eyeful of his back, relishing on his slutty reflection. Derek notices how his ass got a slight lift, made his already toned ass perkier than what already is, nonetheless, the piece of underwear made his ass look even bigger, juicier, and more fuckable. immediately his thoughts go to the fact that this is what Stiles is going to see the moment he gets behind him and railed him until both of them get satiated. spreading his large cheeks and inspecting his pink hole stretched by the plug, Derek moaned and slapped the globes of his ass, squeezing his own meat in a way that Stiles likes to do so, delighting in how his thickness get red and redder with every contact of his palm with his skin.

Set and ready for the show he lays down on the desk, spreading his legs, doing a perfect split, looking sinful and delectable for his approaching lover.  
as if someone was reading his mind Stiles enters the room grinning mischievously at the image he was portraying.

"Damn, Hale, you really went for it, you little cheating whore," he growls as he palms Derek's ass cheeks roughly. "Fuck, look at you, all spread open around that plug, bet you can't wait for my cock to split you open," Derek moans, because yeah, that's absolutely true. seeing what Stiles is doing throughout his reflection Derek watches how Stiles lowers his zipper and how he pulls his cellphone to take evidence of his current sight "I gotta get a little souvenir of how good you look right now, slut. You want everyone to know how bad you are for some dick, right?" Stiles snarks, as he twists the plug inside Derek's ass, before popping it free. causing him the wolf to whine "Ahh, look at that gaping hole, so tell me little whore, why are you here" Stiles asks, knowing pretty well the answer but always delighted in listening to the claims of this cheating whore of a man.

very sure and confident about what he wants Derek responds "I'm here for you to fuck me " 

Laughing about the obvious answer, Stiles asks another question " What about the hobbit? " 

"He knows that I'm here for a job " Derek explained, looking mischievous and exuding an aura of smugness" I gave him the note, written for you, and he believed it, he does as I say and he wouldn't catch any of this?

"Any of what? " Stiles couldn't hide his own smirk.

"Avoid him, get away from him " Derek Smiles " Get fucked by you, his bully, cheating on him" Derek's body was reacting to every word, feeling his cock hardening with every part of their speech, his boner thickening and leaking precum wetting the front part of his jockstrap.

"So be it my slut " Stiles felt his giant cock jumping up and down " that's what you love right! , lie to your boyfriend, get fucked by the man he hates the most, and doing somethings that you won't even do with him, because you are a slut and that's what you were made for" Stiles snarked, rubbing his large cockhead on the pinky man-cunt of his slut.

Derek felt every word fluttering every part of his body, making his skin shivering in delight and his skin burning with the heat that those words were producing on him , he liked hearing it all those phrases, especially directed at him, , now here in just a jockstrap, while this Stud is gonna fuck him, just make everything more intense along with his crotch showing that evidence hidden by the black fabric.

Stiles purred at the waves of satisfaction and approval, his bitch was making, delighted at the image of this cheating whore begging to be fucked like the fat-bottomed slut he was meant to be, he knew the moment he came across this guy he was meant to be fucked, and it was obvious that dumbass was not doing the right job, and Stiles does know that the hobbit didn't even have the right package to do so. Without any warning Stiles started turned around and manhandle his bitch, who moaned at the pure strength of his stud, and now on his back, he felt his nipples being attacked by a warm mouth, pulling groans, whines, and growls from him with each bite inflicted on him.

"Please, more " Derek begged, rolling his head back at every sensation upon him, especially now that the jock was rubbing his monstrous girth over his ass, and Derek was impatient to feel it inside, pumping his guts.

Stiles stopped on his track "What do you want bitch?" want me to play with your ass?, Want me to fuck it, tell me, claim it, like the whore you are, little whorewolf", " Now , turn around, I want you to be in that split you were first " Stiles growled, watching his putting on position, Stick that fat ass for me "

Derek could barely hide his excitement, wiggling and shaking his ass, into his stud's direction, Stiles smiled and getting into action, he pressed in the cushions of Derek's ass , slapping them and watching the meaty flesh wobble and twerking from the impact of his slaps, putting his cockhead all over Hale's ass, Stiles was marking Derek's bubblebutt with his precum, watching goosebumps travelling all over Derek's skin, smiling at the fact that in any moment, Liam or any student could enter and see this big hairy man being hotdogged by a Jock's huge dick, and how this big mountain of a man is able to take all his meat, something that only sluts like hale are meant to do so. using his precum to rub it all over Derek's slight winking hole, watching said mam growling in delight as he grinds backwards to his monster cock. And Stiles loves every part of it, relishing on how this man is just another cheating whore, who wanted to be fucked by his huge cock, and that his little boyfriend is not even able to provide , because Stiles already made this man a cockslut. 

Pressing his girthy cock, Stiles watched that even with the plug, the alpha's hole was slowly being streched out, breathing out , Stiles pushed until his whole cock was inside the big bad wolf, staring down at hale, who gasped at the movement, and left a huge moan that posibly could be heard all over the precint. and the man quickly adjusting to the girthy schlong splitting his insides.

"Please Move " Derek moaned and growled when Stiles din't move " Sir, please move" ending his growling when he felt another slap onto his ass , feeling it bounce under the impact.

"You're desperate for it, you little slut" Laughed Stiles, now peering down to where he was fully sheathed inside of the alpha, Licking his lips in satisfaction."That's what you are a little cock slut , always horny for my cock, always thinking about it " withdrawing a few inches from that tight place, Derek's body tried to put it back, and Stiles just stopped him to suddenly slam forward, making the alpha shout in surprise, those sounds became shouty moans that got out Derek's body willingly,almost howling when Stiles made some simful movements with his hips, that were making Derek drools. Derek was struggling to maintain his sounds inside, but failing at the task, with his mind spinning, influenced by the jock deep inside of his body.

Anchoring his hands on Derek's waistband, Stiles speed it up the pace of his thrusts, pounding in and out of Derek's tight willing hole, At this point Stiles knew every spot of Derek's body , changing things in the process, teasing and playing with this powerful man, looking up the reflection Stiles was watching the way Derek's drooling mouth smiles while the alpha's body was shaking with the force of the thrusts that were being pounded into his fat ass . smiling in how his fasts thrusts were making the alpha's bubblebutt bounce with every strike " Fuck yeah, Derek! this is what you were made for " Stiles growled every word " this is something that your midget of a boyfriend, never gonna give you, scum like him are just made for being stepped down, that midget is not even able to reach you even so " Stiles laughed at his own poisonous mouth. "What a good bitch" Stiles compliments.

"I'm a good bitch " Derek preens, arching his back , delighted at the savage rhythm, moaning loudly with every thrust on point.

"Yeah, this is natural for you " Stiles preens " how right and easy for you to do all these positions " and that was an undeniable true, his flexibility, his ass were made to perform any position, such a natural and Derek was grateful for it. even thought he was struggling to maintain the poor desk under him and not destroy it, with the powerful movements that stiles were delivering upon him, the desk was practically screeching, and all over the room the sounds of his thick ass being pounded were echoing in every corner,mixing along with Stiles's powerful thrusts, creating a sinful and nasty simphony that only them were able to perform, and that his boyfriend is going to be witness soon.

looking at his side, Derek watched through the small windows how Liam passed with his earphones on, smiling at the fact that his boyfriend, could see it at any moment, but due to these special windows, he couldn't see it , what a pity, derek thought, moaning loudly when a particular thrust hammered into him and made his claws got out and almost destroying the desk underneath him,forcing him to scream in bliss, putting him again in his cock slut state of mind, gasping when Stiles took hold of his hands, grabbing them by the wrists and crossing them over his arched backside, feeling like a whore who was arrested by a cop for prostitution in a public place, his hole tightened in response , loving the arrangement , feeling a pleasure that was taking him to hell and heaven, and Derek loved every second of it, Melting into Stiles' dominering touch and pace, Derek was craving that Liam could see this and his pack too, that he was made for this, that he loved to be fucked by Stiles Stilinski,the alpha who showed him his purpose on life.

"Yeah Bitch, you're loving this right, so fucking hot, " Stiles said as he was reading his mind "A show worthy of a cockslut like you, craving his pack to see what he was meant to do and teach that little pathetic midget of your boyfriend how useless he is " Growling the last part 

"Yes, the pack will love it "

"Yeah, they will love it, because they are bitches just like you, and bitches always stick around to serve their purpose in life , I hope I can know them and show them their places too, and teach them how our things are handled here" slapping the alpha's meaty ass again , painting it in red,wobbling with each beating inflected all over the bodacious ass.

"Fuck Yeah" Derek moaned relentlessly

"Fuck Yeah! that's right Derek , that turns you on , how confused they will be, when they see their alpha, cheating on his boyfriend so openly, and how they can't do nothing about it because you love it, being bent over or put on any surface, all spread out, crying , sobbing , begging to be fucked by your alpha, harder, faster,stronger until you can't take no more, but that's a lie Derek because you're always going to crave more, and I'm the only one who can give it to you"

"Fuck yes!" Derek exclaimed, high all over the place by every word " I love it, they would know that I love to cheat on Liam, " Derek moaned gladly,meeting every thrusts, fucking his ass backwards" They'd know that Liam doesn't satisfy me, that he can't give me what I want, that I love lying to him, that I don't care about his trust "

"That's right, and you know what it's funny your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, won't be able to do nothing about it, because the guy is such a pussy that would cry in anger to that image, but his curiosity would take the best of him and he won't be able to take his eyes of my cock, doing the right word that a cockslut like you deserves in your tight hole, hammered by a fat and long cock, something that he doesn't has and won't be able to ever have.

"He'd know that he is not worthy of me " "He'd know that he is not worthy of you " Derek and Stiles claimed in unison. Stiles' stamina kept him maintaning his strength , striking hard and unfathomably fast against the mounds of Derek's ass, same as the slapping sounds, grunts, moans and every slur delivered in the room along with their dirty talk increasing every sensation all over their bodies.

"Keep throwing all that ass! " He doesn't waste time and Derek does as he was being told , and Stiles didn't expect less from him . Derek sets a punishing pace right from the start, Fucking himself on Stile's cock , the slap of Stile's heavy balls on his skin loud in the room. "Yeah, gonna scream some more for me, little bitch?" Stiles groans as his nails sink into Derek's hips "Fuck, you feel so good around my cock. Ripe little slut. Poor little Liam , thinking his precious boyfriend is for him only." He slaps Derek's ass again and the sting goes right to Derek's cock. "What would he say if he saw you like this, huh? Hanging off his big bully cock, moaning like a whore. If You think your little was gaping, you're going to be surprised when I'm done with you." 

Derek relishes every word and his mind take him to a place where that situation is happening, could be at night, where all the pack could be doing something important, maybe hanging out, and Derek would reject every invitation, attending Alpha Stilinski visit, serving Stiles Stilinski's cock with his ass , bouncing on that cock, while said alpha spreads and slaps his bouncy and meaty buttcheeks,getting fucked from monday to sunday, by their ally, picturing every sounds that he would deliver, all the things that he would do, and every order imposed by Stiles. and then everybody would get into the loft, totally unnanounced, Imagine every face , every reaction vividly in daylight, the girls with looks of dissapointment,and the boys with looks of surprise, shame and smugness, in that case Jackson, because he knows his lizard beta is as much as slut like him and would probably try to be fucked by Stilinski's cock too.

But the most pleasurable one, would be Liam, the poor little pup, would be crying, his face painted with horror,shame and anger, all those emotions rapidly playing on motion, being grabbed by his friends, while his own self, Derek would be smiling , delighting at the fact that he was caught, and that they couldn't do nothing about it because Stiles and Derek would be smiling and looking at the midget dumbass how his alpha boyfriend is precisely fucked, like he deserved it.

Getting back to real life Derek howls at the movements that Stiles were delivering behind him, Stiles is going even rougher, his rhythm faltering as he slams himself deeper and deeper into Derek's ass and the reason why is that both of them are now in their alpha forms. "Gonna cum in you, whore, gonna fill you up to the brim. . Fuck. Fuck. Gonna leave you all marked up, so you never forget the kind of slut you are. Ah fuck fuck, take it, take my cum, fuckin take it" he screams, his hips posting into Derek's ass so hard the whole desk is jostled with it. Derek clenches around him and he screams when he feels the hot spurts of cum coating his insides and knotting him. Stiles grinds against his ass, the metal of his zipper dragging against Derek's skin, as he delivers a wide stream of cum inside him. all of this this resulting in Derek's body to tense up and cries out his release, handless and without any help, Derek's cock starts to spew out jets of cum that paints all over the desk.his breathing straining to get out,all of this did nothing to stop Derek, to still fucking his ass backwards to Stiles' trusthing knot, feeling now Stiles' cock destroying him, breeding him and getting impossible bigger than he ever felt before, moaning at the image about Liam seeing him like this, totally unabashed, getting something that Dumbar can't give him.

While Derek's body writhed and twisted around with the brutal orgasm, Derek's mind seemed to do the same. " Oh God!, Yes! , SO FUCKING GOOD, GIVE IT TO ME ! " Derek sounded almost voiceless, whining when he felt Stiles grabbing his black Jet hair, started that sinful rhytmn again that was making him see stars, still spilling from his previous orgasm, Derek was feeling every thing stronger and vivid all over his skin, increased 100% , 

"load up my pussy" Derek suddenly howled to Stiles, which makes the brown-haired Alpha to grin,crying out as he felt his rock hard cock getting squeezed and tugged by the horny alpha's hungry hole, "Yeah, fucking knock me up, need your babies inside my guts, Alpha" Derek really needed more of that cum, he was using all his tricks to get more of that baby seed inside his hungry pussy.

Stiles grunted before letting out a massive roar throughout the green room. "TAKE IT BITCH!" He growled once more as he gripped Derek's ass cheeks with a vengeance while his fat monster cock pulsed inside the black haired man , ropes of his potent sperm filling the tight insides insides with every spurt. Stiles moans as he feels his cock started to churn more of his DNA inside of the hungry hole around his knot.

Derek was only able to let out a deep moan of exasperated relief. "OHHHHHHH... FINALLY!! Fuck my pussy... dump all your cum in my pussy. Knock me up with your  
jizz, fill every inch of me with your cum. oh... OH GOD..." Derek howls again As more of that thick creamy Alpha load was shot inside his cunt, relishing in the fact about how full he feels.Derek feels gingerly being off the Alpha's knot, squeezing and trying to maintain the gift that is Stiles'cock inside him,crying out when Stiles forcefully abandon his mancunt, leaving Derek to reach back and plays with his asslips a little as the same time a waterfall of cum drop out of his hole. fingering himself in the process trying to maintain as much as he can.

"Don't worry Bitch, there is more to come, remember! "Stiles, said Then he walks over his bitch, putting Derek on his back and raises his legs in the air. avoiding the single dropping of sperm leaking out of his bitch's hole. kneeling between Derek’ legs. He took a moment to admire the big ass laid out in front of him before smacking it lightly.never tired of seeing the sight that is Derek's hale bubble butt.

“Stiles” Derek whined. Stiles chuckled softly and squeezed Derek’ ass roughly before pulling the cheeks apart to look at Derek’s hole. He could see his come, white against the swollen red skin, glad that even with his fast healing, Derek's hole wasn't able to close itself faster. It made his mouth water.

“So full,” Stiles whispered. He trailed his fingers up the cleft, pushing the leaking come back into Derek. “So full of my come.”

“Mmm,” Derek agreed wordlessly, tilting his hips up, bringing his ass closer to Stiles’s face. Stiles grinned and leaned forward, taking the hint. He licked a stray drop of come off of one cheek before lowering his tongue to lick up the crease. When he reached Derek’s entrance he slowly circled the hole, occasionally darting his tongue just inside. He loved the taste of his own come, mixed with the musky but still clean flavor of Derek's. a weird but delicious combination. Derek whimpered and pressed back against Stiles’s face and Stiles took pity, spearing his tongue forward. He used his thumbs to hold Cas open as he fucked into him with his tongue, licking out as much of his come as he could. When he paused to suck out the last few drops, Derek shuddered and came again , his hole clenching tight around Stiles’s tongue. 

Stiles grabbed his bitch's bublebuut and jerked him forward. Before he even had a chance to react, Derek's ass made contact with Stiles'Face crack. pushing his whole mouth in Derek's pussy lips, "Oh FUCK!" Derek moaned again as more cum leaked out of his hole, as Stiles started to eat his ass out with gusto and rougher than beofre. He pressed his lips against Derek's ring and was like he was french making out with it, licking around the hole while smacking his lips around the sensitive, tender flesh. His tongue licked and scooped droplets of cum into his mouth. He dove in as deep as he could, almost suffocating himself completely in his Derek's cheeks. 

He grabbed both of them, barely able to palm each cheek, and spread them as wide as he could. Derek just grab the front part of the desk, using both hands to steady himself. He was moaning savagely now, as Stiles lost himself in between his ass, determined to lick and prod it as much as possible with his tongue, moaning and shouting with every touch of than sinful tongue, something that Liam hasn't ever be able to dom because he thinks it's disgusting, the little queen.

"Yeah, fucking get IN there!!" Derek moaned. Stiles had eaten him out a couple times before, and it definitely felt good. But, Today Stiles was somethingelse. The Stud was fucking HUNGRY for his ass, like he never knew possible. "Ohhh fuuuuckkk" Stiles took some long swipes from Derek's taint to the small of his back. He lifted off of Derek's hole and slobbered all over the fat cheeks, covering them in his cum and spit and making them even more difficult to grip. Derek reached back and lift Stiles off his ass.claiming the Jock's mouth with his own, sharing the cum, sweat, and juice all over his throat.

"Holy shit!" Derek was completely out of breath,Watching as Stiles resumed his task over his hole.,   
"Sit on my face “.Stiles demanded, roughly, changing positions with Derek now sitting his fat ass al over Stiles’s face moaning when Stiles started to devour his ass again, with the same speed and accuracy that his tongue was capable to do, howling in pleasure to the pace Stiles’s tongue was giving it to his ass, Derek just grabbed the Large cock of his lover and started deepthroating the long and fat pole, Licking, choking and fucking his mouth with the monster cock of the man that was festing on his butt, grunting everytime he tried to deepthroat the whole thing and thankful that with this cock Deep inside his throat, he was able to muffle his sounds.

Stiles and Derek were too lost in ecstasy . feeling their eyes rolled back in their head as Derek’s felt Stiles’ tongue searching inside his anal walls while Stiles was feeling every choke of Derek’s throat all over his cock. 

Derek started to bounce his ass onto Stile’s's face, riding Stiles's tongue almost as if it were a cock. "Holy fuck, feels so good on my CUNT!" Derek moaned abandoning Stiles’s cock to express his desires and then to finally take the whole cock delighting in the moan that Stiles made over his hole.

The two of them Screamed when they released their orgasms, Derek’s painting Stiles’stomach while Derek’s screamed his orgasm choking and trying to swallow as much cum as he was able of Stiles’ large cock.

Leaving Stiles’s face, the two of them finally breathe and Derek crawled onto Stile’s stomach. He brought his face down.. He couldn't stop himself, as he stuck out his  
tongue and lapped up the remains of his own orgasm. He sucked it all up like a hoover, not swallowing, but swirling it around in his mouth, savoring the sharp flavor of his own seed.

After slurping up every drop of his owns jizz, Derek held up his cupped hand and spit the contents into it. He reached back and rubbed the sperm into his hole, using his fingers to insert them into his tight pussy. Fuck, something about that hit just right. It's like his hole knew it needed cum inside of it, no matter what. Derek put himself now face to face with Stiles and shared a long and filthy Kiss, while they were waiting for their second show to perform later at the last hour,with liam as one of the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes, Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
